The mickey movie
by dolphinand water
Summary: Mickey mouse leaves his small home town to peruse a long time dream of becoming a star. Along the way he meets new friends and foes, and might even find romance. I'm sill not good at writing summaries bit its a good story.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins with a small mouse, with big dreams. It was a quiet day in mouse town the streets nearly empty save for a small black mouse and his dog. The mouse strutted happily down the side walk, gloved hands stuffed in the pockets of his bright red pants, whistling happily. The yellow dog bounded loyally next to him thin black tail swaying rhythmically from side to side in sync with the mouse. The quiet was suddenly broken by an angry grunt and the sputtering of a car.

The mouse turned seeing an expensive black car and a very angry duck. The duck was richly dressed with a bright red over coat and expensive looking cane. In a fit of rage the duck smacked the vehicle with his cane, and began calling out for help.

"Help, is anyone here?" he asked his small glasses slipping down his yellow beak.

"Hiya sir, are you alright?" the mouse asked with concern.

A glare etched itself on the ducks face, "what took ya so long?" he cried with a Scottish accent.

"Well sir I would have been here faster bur I had to stop at the bank, I was over drawn." He said chuckling at his own joke.

The duck began to crack a smile at the mouse, "I really do need help, and do you know a mechanic?"

"Hold on a minute do you hear anything?" the mouse asked ears twitching.

"No."

"Aww that the first thing to go on a mouse are his ears, ya know then you start hearing things." The mouse grumbled.

"That's tough lad but I really gotta fly."

"With those wings I don't think so."

The duck this time let out a quiet chuckle, "but serious, launch pad isn't going to keep that plane on the ground much longer."

"There's a mechanics just five minutes that direction, it should be easy to spot its shaped like a giant tire." The mouse said pointing.

"Thank you lad I was about to blow me bagpipes."

"Just watch out thieves." The mouse warned.

The ducks eyes widened, "did you say thieves?" he asked nearly tripping himself with his own cane.

"Yes sir!"

"Well I better be careful im trying to make money not lose it, im expanding my business trying out the film industry, Hollywood."

"Hot dog!" did you say Hollywood!? The mouse exclaimed.

"You bet my lucky dime I did, Scrooge Mc duck soon to be famous producer." The duck said.

The mouse smiled gaining a dreamy look, "it's always been my dream to co to Hollywood, become famous make people laugh ya know."

Upon hearing this the duck rushed over to the car and pulled open the door, producing a single business card. "If you ever come to town come find me, I'll giva ya a job."

The mouse took the card, "gosh I don't know this place is home, Pluto and I we don't need much."

"Think about it lad if you came you could make billions, I mean billions of people happy, and make them laugh, you 'ave real talent my boy."

Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted the two. Quickly pulling a phone out of the far the duck answered.

"Hello? Yes im on my way, goodbye."

The duck began walking towards the mechanics, "I've got to go boy but remember if you ever come to Hollywood come see me."

The mouse sighed as he sat down and a wooden park bench, "what do ya think Pluto?" he asked patting the dog affectionately on the head.

"We would miss everybody but Gosh billions of people happy." His eyes grew wide at the sheer size of the number.

"Maybe we could use a little trip what do ya say?"

Pluto shook his head furiously up and down his tail wagging happily while making a "ye, ye, ye" sound.

"Its settled we leave for Hollywood in the morning!"

**What do ya think, and I know I have other unfinished stories here and in fiction press but this was in my head ad not leaving, it should be quick I want to have it done by the end of the week. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of his friend's goodbyes, and family's wishes of good luck mickey, still echoed through the mouse's ears. He began skipping down the road with only a change of gloves and his faithful dog, determination in his eyes, and faith in his heart.

It had been a few hours when he passed a large bill board reading, "Crazy Pete's comedy club, coming soon to a town near you in big bold letters. The mouse frowned seeing the joke it advertised was a cat chasing a mouse.

Suddenly two cars came barely down the road full speed both heading for the mouse.

"Hey kid someone calls but it is too late, the cars crash into each other, smoke, is every ware car pats litter the streets. There lying on the side walk is a much flattened out mouse. A moment later he peels himself of the ground, quickly popping back into shape.

"Gee it's a good thing im a cartoon or that would have been as bad as Madeline's last date." The mickey exclaimed.

Only a few feet away another mouse this one much taller, dressed in tan pants and an orange sweater, "ha cha cha he would be perfect for the opening act I gotta call the boss…."

Back on his journey mickey continued walking Pluto still bounding next to him. His thoughts interrupted hearing a loud rumble from his stomach.

"Ya hungry boy?" he asked the yellow dog.

They walked in to a rundown looking restaurant. "Whaddya say Pluto lets go in here."

"Hey watch it!" yelled a goat nearly running into mickey. Pulling the mouse down with him as they dodge a flying pie.

"Thank you sir." Mickey said glancing back at the pie now staining the wall.

"Gideon Goat owner of this fine establishment," the man well goat said pushing his glasses up his snout.

Mickey far from agreeing with the adjectives the goat used to describe the place still continued in, Pluto stuck to him like glue.

His eyes shifted nervously scanning the tables, ruffians, thugs, large bugs, and men with pointy teeth all occupied the seats. Mickey tails fidgeted nervously maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come in.

He made his way over to a crowded bar and at down Pluto under his feet. "Hey there sailor, by me a drink?" a voice asked. He looked over to an overly dressed duck. She was much taller than mickey wearing a brilliant purple dress and five gold chains around her neck.

"I really don't really sail. I don't really think im your type im a mouse." He said throwing his gloved hand s out in exaggerated movements.

The duck groaned. "Just buy me a drink,"

"Well ma'am I don't really know you and…..

"What are you doing rat! "An angry voice called. Mickey turned to see a large falcon. His face red with anger as he towered over the mouse, "are you trying to steal my girl!"

"No, no. no sir and im not a rat actually im a mouse," mickey tried to explain putting his hands up as Pluto growled at the bird from underneath his feet.

"He was, he touched me," the duck exclaimed dramatically.

"Ugh go and wash up Dolly, you're gonna get infected." The falcon spat disgustedly.

"Actually sir that's just a rumor," mickey tried to explain.

Crossing his arms angrily the falcon replied maybe but she's my rumor."

The mouse let out an exasperated sigh, "no she isn't a rumor, the infected that's a rumor, rumor!" the mouse exclaimed.

Suddenly a tall cow walked up holding a note book, "can I quote you on that?" she asked.

The mouse shrugged it open hearing a clock chime.

"Alright folks tonight filling in for are usual act we have Donald duck!" the announcer said a little too cheerily.

A white duck wearing a blue and white sailor's outfit walked out a slight frown on his bill.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The duck cleared his throat before quacking some jumble of word no one could understand. A chorus of boos ringed through the dinner, magically tomatoes, and such appeared for the loyal customers throwing enjoyment.

"Hey!" the duck quacked dodging a pie.

"What was that for?" the asked as he got hit by a tomatoes.

Grabbing the mic again the duck opens a joke, "what kind of movies to ducks like?" he asked already chuckling to himself.

"duck-umenaries" the crowd answered barely, continuing to throw things.

"Gosh Mr. Donald, I think you need to rewrite your act." Mickey said joining the duck on stage.

"Wow, did you know this guy is a limited addition, there's no one else like him… bet your thinking thank goodness!" mickey exclaimed pointing to Donald. The food began to stop being thrown and a few people even began to laugh.

In the back of the dinner a tall mouse sat talking on the phone, "boss I found you the perfect act…."

The two cracked jokes, did a little skit and even performed a dance sucsefully ending the show with minor damage.

"Gee thanks!" the duck said face slightly red.

"Oh, you're welcome, im mickey, mickey mouse." The mouse said sticking a gloved hand out.

"Donald, Donald duck, what is a mouse like you doing in a place like this?"  
He quacked shaking mickeys hand.

A smile broke out on the mouse's face," im going to Hollywood, im gonna work for Scrooge McDuck." He exclaimed jumping oddly high for an animal of his size.

"Did you say McDuck?"

"Yep!"

"That's my uncle."

"Really, you want to come with me?" the mouse asked excitedly.

"Sure, we can use my car." Donald said becoming hard to understand near the end.

The mouse's face twisted quizzically before shaking it off and saying," uh okay!"

The two made their way out of the dinner and over to Donald's car. The red convertible was parked a TV shop. Suddenly a large cat and a tall mouse came near them.

The cat fixed his crisp white suite before sticking his hand out and introducing himself.

"Pete of crazy Pete's comedy club."

"Im mickey mouse, this is my dog Pluto and this is Donald duck," mickey said motioning to the two of them.

"Well sonny I have a proposal. "The cat said a sly smile on his face.

"Gosh sir I barely know you." The mouse replied.

"Ha cha cha I told you he was great boss." The Mortimer said whipping an imaginary tear.

The cat gave mickey a studding glance and spoke slowly, "yes you did, and say kid how would you like a job at my club?"

"Gosh si that sounds great but im going to Hollywood!" the mouse exclaimed.

"Hollywood ey, why go there when you can work for me?"

"Im sorry sir but I can't." The mouse said before climbing into the car, his yellow dog joining them.

"Let's go Donald." And they were off before the cat and his assistant could say another word.

**i know I said I was going to have this done and I'm only on the second chapter truth is a have a lot of it written but have had a crazy weekend, you know couple trips to the emergency room, brothers football games and what not, please tell me what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i just wanna say thank you to MY FIRST REVEIWER thank you I really didn't think any one would like it. And I think I;ve been forgetting to do this but I don't own any characters or the Muppets.**

The shone brightly reflecting off the red car caring a mouse, duck and dog.

"What a nice day!" mickey exclaimed patting Pluto on the head.

"Yeah" Donald quacked in return.

The mouse begins to whistle happily while the duck taps his foot, (flipper I think) along.

Suddenly they see a figure along the road. The three pull up to a rabbit that looked a bit similar to mickey.

"Do you need a ride mister…?"

"Oswald, no thanks im headed to Florida thanks though." The rabbit replied.

"Good luck!" the duck and mouse said together as the rabbit skipped away. As they continued to drive they came up to a billboard reading Crazy pets comedy club this time the picture was different instead of a regular mouse being chased by a cat it was mickey being chased by Pete.

"Well that's welcoming." Donald quacked annoyed.

Then the literal fat cat himself came out, "see kid that could be you." He said motioning to the board.

"I think I'd rather not be chased around." Mickey replied as Pluto began barking at the cat.

"Now im sure you would like to be rich and famous right," the cat said menacingly getting strangely close to the small mouse.

"No sir im going to Hollywood." Mickey replied firmly.

"All mice are like you stubborn and lazy."

"Now see here that's just a rumor, rumor." The mouse replied.

Again a thin cow in a purple dress came out, "can I quote you on that?" she asked.

"What in the world?" mickey shrugged, "come on Donald step on it."

The cat growled looking at Mortimer, "open the door." He said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I'll set you up with my sister."

"Opening the door."

The trio took off again mickey struggling to read the map.

"Were lost." The duck said angrily.

"Let's go in there." Mickey said pointing to a small building with a sign on the side reading "Quack- street boys.

Inside were three small ducks each wearing a different color. One turned around hearing the three newcomers. The boy's face lit up excitedly as he exclaimed "Uncle Donald!" before running to hug the old duck.

A shocked look painted Donald's face, "boys?"

"Gee Donald you sure have a big family." Mickey said feeling slightly left out.

"So the quack street boys?" Donald asked folding hid wings.

"Oh no we aren't the quack-street boys any more were the splashing pumpkins," another one said this one dressed in blue.

"Who are ya, if ya don't mind me asking?

Donald began to introduce his family, "these are my nephews, Huey…" he said pointing to the duck wearing red.

"Hiya Uncle Donald's friend." He said.

"Dewey," he said as the one in blue came up.

"And Louie," he quacked as the one in orange shook the mouse's hand.

"Hiya im mickey and this is Pluto!" the mouse said gesturing to the yellow dog next to him.

"Wow!" th3 three boys exclaimed together.

"he." Huey began.

"Is so." Dewey continued.

"Cool" Louie finished petting the dog happily.

"Were glad to see you but why are you here Uncle Donald?" Louie asked.

The older duck launched into some almost impossible to understand story which mickey assumed that was about them.

"Uncle Donald, we can't understand you." Huey while the others including mickey and Pluto nodded.

"Hey don just give them the story." Mickey suggested pulling out a binder full of papers.

The small ducks eagerly took it, the three began reading. "The trio walk in to a building side reading quack street boys."

"Hey that's us" one of the nephews exclaimed. They had finally gotten to now in the story looking over to rely that Donald had fallen asleep hunched over the drums, and mickey was laying on Pluto.

"Guys we can't let Crazy Pete get mickey and Uncle Donald." Dewey said with determination.

"How?" the other two asked.

"Oh I now we can disguise Uncle Donald's car!"

The other two ducks smiled slyly, "yeah!" the quacked quietly before high fouring each other.

Mickey woke up to Pluto's ear hitting him in the forehead. He looked around quickly realizing he had fallen asleep in that building. Suddenly an angry quack drew him out of his thoughts.

He quickly rushed outside to find his new friend enraged bright red shouting and yelling things while jumping up and down.

"What's wrong Donald?" mickey asked trying to calm the duck.

"look at my car!" he yelled pointing to the once clean red convertible, now colored in red blue and orange stripes, a pair of fuzzy dice hung up and a brand new white, (I don't even know were you would get them) wheels.

"Hot dog!" mickey breathed eyes wide.

"We were just trying to help so crazy Pete won't find you," the boy's said hands clasped eyes downcast, blushing slightly.

"Aww, boys," Donald said feeling slightly embarrassed from his tantrum.

"You better go if you want to make it to town my sundown." Huey said pushing them towards the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to cone?" Donald asked.

The three ducks looked at him smiling and said they would latter but had to practice, splashing pumpkins wasn't going to get famous if they didn't do anything.

"Well goodbye!" mickey said smiling as the boys gave Pluto one last pat.


	4. Chapter 4

A large cat and mouse (ironic huh) drove through looking for a few certain animals.

"Im telling ya that mouse is gonna make me rich!" the cat exclaimed rubbing his finger together for emphasis.

"Yeah sure" Mortimer replied much less enthusiastic.

"Remember a duck, mouse and dog in a red car." Pete said eyes focused on the road.

The rat like mouse smirked, "ha cha cha all I see is a duck, mouse and dog I a stripped car boss."

The smiled evilly, "though they could hide from me ay?"

The trio in the car groaned seeing Pete hot on their tail. Suddenly Pluto began barking wildly pointing in front of them. There standing out against the flat plane was a large billboard reading Ajax toothpaste and dentures, oddly enough the tube of toothpaste looked exactly like the Cars new paint job.

"Pull over there Donald!" mickey exclaimed franticly pointing.

"Now duck."

"What!" Donald asked annoyed.

The mouse rolled his eyes, "get down," he huffed leaning as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the duck quacked.

Pete gave a bewildered look as the car disappeared," it looks like we lost 'em!" he cried angrily. The two drove away neither noticing a hat, pair of ears and a yellow head peeking through.

"Hot dog! We lost 'em!" mickey exclaimed throwing a gloved fist in the air.

Sometime later another car came sputtering along the road, this one holding two dogs. One visibly older with baggy pants oversized shoes, hat and vest. The other merely a teenager wearing red sweatshirt and baggy jeans.

"I'm telling ya maxi this is gonna be fun!" the older one exclaimed happily.

Max sighed sinking lower into his seat it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his dad, he loved him it's just his dad was a bit of a goof. "Whatever you say dad." He replied lacking his father's enthusiasm.

"Hey dad look at that car!" he exclaimed pointing to Donald's car.

"Garwsh, that sure is a funny looking cat, yuck!" the dog laughed.

Max's eyes widened "no dad it headed right for us!" he yelled squeezing his eyes shut unable to look.

"Donald look out!" mickey cried grabbing for the steering wheel.

The duck scowled, "no backseat driving." He quakes before his own eyes widened in fear. "On second thought."

Pluto covered his eyes with his paws, while Donald dashed under the back seat. "I can't watch!" the mouse yelled closing his own eyes.

The cars collided one rolling on top of the other flying off. A dinging sound came from the air as the care bounced off random objects in a large pinball game.

Then the road was smooth again, Donald peeked out from the seat while Pluto barked happily. "He he he we missed them!" Donald laughed.

"! Thud!" Mickey opened his eyes to come face to the large dogs arm.

"Now I'm not the brightest crayon in the pickle jar but I wouldn't call that a miss." Goofy said the sound of his sons exasperated sighs echoing down,

"Gosh sir im so sorry." Mickey pleaded eyeing the car balanced on top of Donald's.

The two dogs found their way to the back of Donald car despite the ducks bountiful protest.

"I'm a goofy and this is my son max!" the dog introduced beaming at his son.

The mouse smiled before introducing the gang, "were you headed?" he asked.

The dog let a large grin grow "were going to Wisconsin to meet celebrities!" goofy explained patting max on the back.

Mickey laughed, "You don't go to Wisconsin to meet celebrities, you go were, we are going Hollywood!"

"Yeah if you want to find them the easy way," goofy said as if were common sense.

"This is going to be a long trip!" Donald grumbled.

**Closed captioning for this story provided by Disney magic in a bottle: note will not work on Disney villains or lawyers. **

**Don't own mickey and co or Muppets.**

**Sorry for the wait had an eventful few days any way hope you liked it next we meet everyone's two favorite ladies, so please review and come back real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Move over!" and angry voice quacked.

"I can't!" another voice replied.

The five sat squished together in Donald's small car, the taller dog leaning down trying to avoid the sagging roof.

A small town is vissible over the horizon, "we'll stop and try to get a new car there," mickey says trying to lighten the mood.

The group pulls into a very modern looking car dealership, a large brightly colored sign says Ludwig Von Drake's dealer ship of the future.

Another duck comes out (sheesh there are a lot of ducks) with wild grey hair and a lab coat.

"Welcome can I interest you in one of my newest vehicles?" he asked cheerily. "I'll give you trade in credit for your old one. "

Mickey smiled and shook the ducks hand, or wing not sure. "What do ya have?" he asked eyes sweeping over the many cars.

The duck pushed a pair of glasses up his beak before speaking, "this one very nice on of my best travels faster than the speed of light!" he exclaimed pressing on the gas. The vehicle took off.

The duck grumbled before yelling, "Horace we got another loose one!"

A tall horse came out and quickly shot off trying to find the car.

"Garwsh he's pretty fast." Goofy exclaimed watching the horse run off the case the car.

Mickey spotted a large van that looked normal, "what about that one?" he asked.

They gave him an odd look, "well I haven't fixed that one yet…"

"We'll take it!" Donald exclaimed cutting off von drake.

"yeah!' max agreed happily walking over to the van.

Looking slightly dejected the duck agreed taking their cars and handing them the keys for the new one. The group turned to see Horace driving the runway machine back to the lot.

In the vehicle max looked over the seats, steering wheel and cd player, "woo hoo Hollywood here I come!" he smiled sitting down into one of the spots in back.

The horse's eyes grew wide "did you say Hollywood?" he asked excitedly.

"You bet he did! You wanna come with?" he asked excitedly.

The horse shot off toward the building leaving a very confused mouse.

"Yuck he just ran off." Goofy said eyes brows raised comically.

Donald sat in the driver seat crossing his arms, "good!" he huffed. As the car took of Horace came running back out large suit case in Hand. "Wait!" he called loudly chasing after the vehicle but no one saw or heard the horse.

Sometime later the group stopped at a carnival deciding they needed to get some fresh air.

A booth sat on top of a stage large sign reading pie baking contest written in loopy cursive.

"And now ladies and gentlemen lets thank our judge chief O' Hara." A talking microphone said happily swinging around the stage to a cop appreciatively patting his stomach.

"Now our runner up Clara Cluck!"

Out came a chicken, (I think that's what she is correct me if im wrong) holding a very good looking blueberry pie.

"Garwsh I wonder who she lost too?" goofy asked scratching his head.

The microphone came out again and the winner of the fifteenth annual pie baking contest is Minnie mouse and her famous apple pie!"

A small mouse maybe a few inches shorter than mickey came out. She wore a red skirt skirt, oversized yellow shoes and a red and white polka dotted hair bow.

"This contest is making hungry." Max exclaimed a loud rumbling from his stomach punctuating his sentence.

"Yeah come on mickey. Donald quaked accompanied by Pluto's barking.

"Mickey?" goofy asked but the mouse stared eyes fixed on the mouse on stage.

The Minnie smiled waving to the crowd, suddenly her eyes stopped landing on a small mouse. Time seemed to slow as their eyes locked her lips shaped an "o" her mussel a light color of pink. She heard the imaginary music play, the sunlight encased him in a heavenly glow. In her mind he is coming suddenly instead of hearing his voice or at least the way she imagined she heard the high pitched quack of her best friend daisy.

"Minnie?" the duck asked.

Shaking her head Minnie pulled out of her day dream, "yes daisy!" she smiled her heart still beating rapidly.

"Let's go mingle." Daisy replied pulling her friend off the stage.

As the two girls walked through the carnival daisy left Minnie to go get a soda. The small mouse heard a splash behind her. She whirled around to see the mouse from before much less heavenly looking now sitting in mud as the wet dirt stained his round ears.

She gave a light giggle before helping the mouse up. "T-t-thank you," he stuttered his muzzle taking on a cherry color.

"Oh, you're welcome, im Minnie." She introduced sticking out a gloved hand.

"Mickey mouse," mickey greeted shaking her hand. Only instead of letting go the two stood there eye's locked hearts racing.

"Oh Minnie who's your friend~" daisy asked breaking the moment letting out a large slurp of her drink.

"Oh this is mickey," Minnie replied as the two quickly pulled their hands apart.

"There you are." Donald scowled as the group joined the two girls and mouse.

Goofy looked at his friend who was red and covered with mud, "garwsh what happened to ya mickey?"

"Oh well I sort of tripped." Mickey explained gesturing with his hands.

"I've never seen you before are you knew?" Minnie asked, crossing her finger behind her back hopping they were.

"Nope were going g to Hollywood!" max said happily.

"Oh," Minnie said sadly eyes down cast.

"Im hungry," Donald whined.

Mickey smiled before asking if the girls wanted to join. Daisy let out a high pitched squeak, "that would be lovely!" she exclaimed grabbing her friend the arm leaving the two mice confused.

"Hey dad, will you get me a Carmel apple?" max asked pointing to a stand selling them.

"Of course max." Goofy exclaimed.

He walked up to the stand ordering one. "You know if you really want to impress your son you'll get him a whole bunch." The sales man said.

"Okay!"

The sales man began piling them in the dogs arms, goofy began to sway und the weight stumbling into a wall.

"Uh help!" he called as the Carmel held him to the wall. Now how was he supposed to get out?

**Not much to say don't own yada yada yada, review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Were are your friends?" Donald asked stretching the syllables of the word friend.

"Gee Donald I don't know?" mickey replied with a shrug missing his friends tone.

"Were here!" a high pitched voice called. A white duck bounded toward them suitcase in one hand her friend in the other.

"Daisy I don't think that's what….." Minni began but was quickly cut off by her friend.

"Hush now, were coming!" daisy exclaimed waving her bags in the air.

Donald's eyes widened, "oh brother." He quacked crossing his arms.

Minnie's sigh quickly changed into a shy smile upon seeing mickey's in her opinion, very adorable bewildered look. "Daisy I told you I don't think they meant," Minnie stated still on deaf ears.

"Don't be silly of course they meant to come with so I can be a star!" the duck exclaimed and began throwing her bags in the van.

Suddenly a strangled call for help echoed through the park, mickey instantly recognized the voice that fallowed, "dad hold on"

"Goofy, max! We have to go find them." The mouse said quickly taking off to find the dogs Pluto bounding beside him.

"Oh he's good nice choice Minnie the hero type," daisy commented causing her friend to blush lightly, and let out a dreamy sigh.

The rest of the group caught up finding goofy stuck in Carmel and two dogs and a mouse trying to pull him out. Despite the situation goofy seemed rather calm humming to himself as his friends tried to pull him out.

"Ready guys? 3, 2, 1, Pull!"

The dog was finally released from the Carmel while producing one for his some who gave the goofy dog an exasperated thanks.

A few feet away a horse ran through tents singing about a life in Hollywood.

"Oh mickey you were so brave!" Minnie gushed walking next to the mouse.

"Gee I don't know about that, but thank you," he replied a shy smile and blush gracing his face.

Behind them Donald mumbled something about helping too and grumbled while readjusting the bags daisy had shoved in his arms.

"I think we should stop somewhere you guys looked famished, would anyone care to have dinner with my friend?" daisy suggested eyes focused on mickey who laughed nervously.

"I'll have dinner with ya Minnie!" goofy said smiling.

Max sighed whispering in his ear that daisy meant mickey.

"They doesn't she just say so?" the dog asked confused.

Getting over his shy spell mickey turned to the girl, "say Minnie would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

At those few words the girl seemed to glow, "I'd love to," she replied smiling.

A while later mickey stood outside a restaurant rocking back and forth on his shoes. Spotting him Minnie walked up smiling oddly enough with daisy behind her.

"Wow!" he breathed seeing her.

Minnie giggled slight while daisy believing the complement was for her, the duck launched into a story about her new feather conditioner.

The two mice at outside the stars glittering above, Minnie would have sworn she was only daydreaming if daisy hadn't of been there putting herself in the middle of things.

"Say daisy there's Donald over there why don't you go visit him?" Minnie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" the duck smiled walking over to his table, "oh Donald," she called waving to him while a happy "oh boy!" was heard from the other duck.

The two mice laughed lightly before turning to look at the stars.

"What can I get? The waiter asked.

"Max?" Minnie asked seeing the waiters face. He simply held a finger to his snout signaling for them to be quiet and pointed to his dad who was dancing next to a juke box.

"It's so beautiful out here," Minnie sighed holding one of mickeys arms in her gloved hands not that he minded.

"Sure is" he replied not quite looking at the scenery. She giggled looking at him the two mice began leaning towards each other before, "Minnie phone for Minnie mouse!" a tall cow yelled.

The mice quickly pulled away, "that's okay I can call back later," the girl replied.

"They said it urgent!" the cow said.

"It's okay go get it," mickey said motioning for her to leave. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek leaving a bright red lipstick mark and a dazed mouse.

It had been almost an hour and Minnie was no were to be seen. Mickey walked in seeing a microphone swinging across the room singing.

"Good evening." Mic said cheerily.

"Hiya," mickey replied glumly.

The mic looked at the mouse sadly, "broken heart?" he asked.

"Gosh is it that obvious?" mickey asked.

The mic gave a slight smile, "when you've been announcing as long as I have you learn to read people and you have it written all over you."

"She just walked out, I didn't think she would do that," mickey said.

"Phone for Mickey mouse!" the cow called.

"Hello?" the mouse asked.

"MICKEY!" a voice cried over the phone.

"Minnie?" he asked hoping he hadn't been left.

"That's her and this is Pete, now listen here your gonna come outside now."

"And if I don't?" the mouse challenged.

"Then there will be nothing left of your girly friend but a bow!"

That was all he needed mickey rushed out of the building as Mortimer grabbed him and took him to Pete's hide out.

"So nice of you to join us" Pete said Tying up the mouse.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed happily.

Mortimer took interest in the girl mouse instantly flirting with her. A large shape stood in the middle of the room.

"Go on blot do your thing" Pete said rubbing his hands together.

"Gosh what's he gonna do?" mickey asked looking at the ghostly figure.

"Blot here specializes in stealing colors," Mortimer said winking at Minnie, who turned away with a loud hmphs.

The shape pulled out a large tool, the machine began whirring loudly, colors from the room changed to grey. Mickey struggled against Pete's large hand that held him. Suddenly he was struck with an idea.

"Gosh, wouldn't you like to take a picture of this momentous occasion?" he sighed.

His captors smiled evilly, "why not," Pete replied before looking to Minnie and asking her to take a picture. The girl mouse smiled slyly, "sure."

"Back, back, back." She said waving them backwards. "No forward, perfect." She smiled hitting the button as a large boxing glove came out. Mickey dodged while it hit the other three.

Picking himself up mickey looked over at the unconscious villains before untying Minnie.

"Let's go!"

Back at the restaurant the rest of the group waited nervously for their friends.

"Oh Minnie!" daisy cried hugging her friend.

"Im so glad you're here, I got a part in a commercial it's in New York you have to come with me!" the duck squealed.

Minnie's eyes dropped, "new York?" she asked.

"Yes and we have to go now!" daisy said pulling her away without even a good bye.

**I know not my best but I have been busy getting ready for school, and I really couldn't see Minnie just getting up and going but daisy I believe would. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"This here boys is my cousin finest mouse catcher in the world!" Pete announced gesturing to a large cat.

Pete's cousin was about as tall as him and as wide he wore a large hat and wasn't too bright but he could catch mice that's for sure.

Meanwhile in the van…

"When are we getting to Hollywood?" Donald grumbled angrily pounding the horn.

"We should be there by tomorrow!" mickey exclaimed a bit lacking in enthusiasm. Suddenly goofy threw his hands up "I don't believe it!" he cried pointing out the window.

"It's that duck lady and her friend!" max finished for him.

Sure enough sitting in the dirt was a very annoyed looking Minnie and a mad duck. The van came to a stop. Minnie looked up at the vehicle and a large smile grew on her face as the door open revealing mickey. The girl practically flew into his arms with a happy cry as her repeatedly kissed him.

"Donald!" daisy exclaimed happily to the duck.

He crossed his arms angrily and quacked a hello.

"Donald it's me." She said reaching in to hug him. "Come on just one?" batting her eyelashes.

"Oh fine one."

The radio came to life, " that was your morning news and this Pete saying that if mickey mouse doesn't agree to part of my comedy club he is gonna be cat chow!"

Minnie griped his arm tighter, "oh mickey what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'll be fine" he laughed hugging her.

But the van wasn't the engine soon began sputtering the car shuddered, a tire popped, smoke began rising from the front.

"Garwsh what happened?" goofy asked scratching his head.

"It's probably the engine dad." Max said gesturing to the smoke.

"What do we do mickey?" every one asked.

The mouse looked at his gloved hands, and patted Pluto before answering.

I-i-i—don't know." He replied. "Im sorry I told you all we were going to Hollywood, gosh I really messed up," his voice broke a little.

"Oh mickey, it's okay someone is bound to come along," Minnie said hugging him as Pluto nodded.

The group sat outside, max and goofy had finally got a fire started. Donald and daisy were fighting about something, goofy was singing, max was drumming with to sticks along to his dads song, Minnie desperately tried to cheer mickey up.

The group began seeing headlights, a car swerved back and forth on the street.

"The brake Huey!"

"I can't reach it!"

"I got it!"

The car came to a halt in front of the gang. "Boys!" Donald smiled happily.

"Hiya,"

"Uncle"

"Donald"

They exclaimed giving him a hug while daisy gushed about how cute they were.

"How did you find us?" mickey asked smiling.

"We just read the story," Louie replied holding up the binder. "See, we knew exactly where you were and you have an audition tomorrow."

"We'll have breakfast with uncle scrooge."

They group claimed in the band bus Donald driving this time at least he could reach the breaks.

"Whoa look a ghost town!" max said pointing to an abandoned town. "Cool."

Donald drove in to see it wasn't quite so abandoned sitting on a barrel was Mortimer.

"Hello Mortimer." Mickey spat. "Stay on the bus guys," he warned.

"Can take Pluto on a walk?" Huey asked.

"No I want to, "Dewey said.

"I was going to ask," Louie whined.

"Ha cha cha well look who it is?" Mortimer asked. "Couldn't stay away could ya?" he said walking close to Minnie. Who had her head out the window.

"Good you got him!" another voice called as Pete walked out in the light.

"Why are you chasing me Pete?" mickey asked.

The cat glared, "because I want you to become a comedian for my club."

"Yeah well I have a dream too," mickey pointed out. "I want to go a make people happy, and I got a lot of friends who are the same, like my family," he said as the rest of the group walked out next to him. Minnie on his arm, Donald and daisy on the left fallowed by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and goofy on the right max and Pluto.

"What about you Pete?" he asked.

"Once you have your comedy club who are you gonna share it with?"

The cat snorted, "I have friends!" he snapped.

"Who the rat?" daisy asked pointing to Mortimer.

"Im a mouse." He grumbled.

Mickey looked at Pete again, "I don't think your bad Pete." He said stepping forward.

"That was beautiful," Pete said one hand on his heart the other wiping away imaginary tears, "get him boys!" his look was replaced whith a wicked grin.

Pete's cousin went barreling for the mouse. Mickey quickly dodged, letting the cousin run into a pole.

"Why you," Pete growled reaching for the mouse. Before he could goofy tripped over his own feet flying forward and into the cat. Pete got up pushing the dog off him as max came and helped him up. Pluto barked furiously at the cats. Just as Petes cousin was about to grab mickey a loud whirr of sirens filled the ghost town.

"Oh no!" Pete yelled grabbing Mortimer. The two franticly few to the limo and sped off. Once they were gone the siren stopped, now the only sound was high fiving well fouring.

"Is he gone?" the three younger ducks asked sticking their heads out the window.

Mickey laughed happily, "yep!"

As the group piled back in the van Donald driving, max let out a yell of "Hollywood here we come!" accompanied by Pluto's barking.

The group pulled up to a large building a dollar sign surrounded by film roll decorated the top.

"Sure looks like uncle scrooge!" Louie said pointing to it. The walked in a cow was pestering scrooge for her gossip rag. When he saw the group the duck moved at a speed not natural for someone his age. Embracing his nephews, he laughed, "I see you took me up on my offer lad, oh and you brought some friends."

"Oh and Donald who is this lovely lady?" scrooge asked kissing daisy's hand.

"Daisy duck actress, singer, model!" she replied fixing her bow.

"I see, and mickey who are the rest of your friends they must be on the contract too!" he exclaimed.

After introducing the rest of the group while Scrooge's assistant wrote up a contract the group went out to have some fun. Daisy accompanied by Donald went shopping. Goofy and max finally met some celebrities, Huey, Dewey, and Louie stayed to talk to their uncle scrooge. Mickey and Minnie finally got that date.

**Tada! It's done I want to thank VivaThreeCaballeros for reviewing every chapter. Hop you liked my story.**


End file.
